L'héritier
by Akuma6
Summary: Chapitre 5 ; torture de Lady une, désolée pour ses fans (si elle en a). et pi éclaircissement du schmil-blick ... voila
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Akuma. 

Disclaimer : comme vous vous en doutez ces 5 craquants bishonens ne sont pas t'à moi, ils appartiennent à... ben à leur possesseur!! Par contre, Divna est à moi, alors pas touche!!! 

Ceci est ma première fic, alors sivouplaît soyez pas méssants avec moi... é_è  

Genre : UA – yaoi - OOC...juste c'qui faut!! ^^ 

L'HERITIER

Introduction

-"Trop facile …"

Heero venait de pulvériser trois Léos d'un coup de laser et cherchait déjà d'autres adversaires lorsque son regard se posa sur un point lumineux se rapprochant à grande vitesse du champ de bataille. Un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres.

-"Merquise …"

Enclenchant les propulseurs de son Gundam, il s'élança à la rencontre de son ennemi favori.

La voix amusée du pilote du Talgeese s'éleva à travers les haut-parleurs du Wing :

-"Yui, il y avait longtemps … Heureux de te revoir !!"

Heero, fidèle à lui-même, répondit à ce salut ironique à l'aide de son canon, dont il se débarrassa rapidement en faveur de son sabre-laser devant l'esquive impeccable de Zech.

S'ensuivit l'habituel corps à corps entre les deux leaders, le choc répété des lames éclairant la nuit de lueurs flamboyantes.

Après plusieurs minutes de combat acharné, Zech, se sentant faiblir, lança ses dernières forces dans une puissante attaque qui fit voler au loin l'arme de son adversaire. Profitant de son avantage, il porta un coup violent qui envoya Wing s'écraser plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus bas. Entraîné par sa vitesse, le Gundam laboura le sol sur une centaine de mètres avant d'être stoppé par un énorme rocher qui explosa littéralement sous le choc.    

Heero, qui tentait déjà de se relever tout en évaluant les dégâts, prêt à recevoir une nouvelle attaque, leva un sourcil intrigué en voyant le Talgeese dévier sa trajectoire et se diriger vers le cœur de la bataille.

Son sourire Shinigami aux lèvres, Duo faisait pleuvoir sur ses ennemis autant de fanfaronnades que de coup de faux thermique. 

-"Laissez tomber !! Chuis l'meilleur !! Personne ne peut battre le dieu de la mort !!"

Un large arc de sa faux dégagea ses champs de vision, lui permettant d'assister à l'atterrissage forcé du Wing.

_-"Merde !! Heero !!"_

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à établir la communication avec le japonais il eut soudain l'impression que la terre se convulsait sous son Gundam tandis qu'une immense clameur envahissait son esprit. Cri de délivrance, cri de haine, cri de vengeance, lame glaciale lacérant son âme. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Le regard empli de tristesse du pilote de Sandrock, qui aurait sans doute beaucoup surpris les soldats de OZ contre qui il livrait un combat sans merci, croisa soudain la trajectoire alarmante du Wing. Quatre tendait son uchuu no kokoro vers Heero afin de s'assurer de son état lorsqu'une douleur soudaine lui arracha un gémissement :

-"Duo …"

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'écran de contrôle relié à Deathscythe, il aperçut son ami écroulé sur le tableau de commande.

Trowa qui, comme à son habitude en fin de combat, avait épuisé ses munitions, achevait ses adversaires à la dague lorsque son haut-parleur lui transmit la voix juvénile de l'arabe.

-"04 à 03 et 05 : Duo a besoin d'aide."

Evaluant la situation, le pilote à la mèche enfonça le bouton de transmission :

-"Négatif 04. Impossible de rejoindre 02."

Coupant la communication, le brun reprit le combat.

-"_J'espère que Wufei pourra faire mieux que moi. Canardé comme il l'est, Deathscythe ne tiendra plus très longtemps. Je t'en prie Duo, réveille-toi !_"

-"Impossible … encerclé … ennemis …"

Furent les seuls mots que Quatre parvint à discerner avant que la communication avec Shenlong ne soit totalement coupé. Tout en tenant ses ennemis à distance, il jeta un regard désespéré vers l'endroit où s'était tenu Deathscythe pour s'apercevoir que celui-ci venait de tomber sous les coups de ses adversaires. Il tenta une percée afin de secourir son ami mais l'arrivée soudaine du Talgeese réduisit ses espoirs à néant.

Heero à présent debout et assuré que la plupart des fonctions de Wing étaient opérationnelles, se tourna vers le champs de bataille pour voir décoller le Talgeese, tenant dans ses bras une armure noire et blanche …

-"Duuuooooo !!!!!"

Il tenta aussitôt de passer en bird mode et s'aperçut que cette fonction, elle, était HS …

Valà... Reviews??? é_è


	2. chapitre 1

Attention!! Début du chapitre yaoi et OOC!! Âmes sensibles, s'abstenir... (ainsi que fans absolues de Zech et Treize...)

Bonne lecture quand même!! ^____^

**CHAPITRE I**

-Pourquoi m'avoir donné l'ordre d'abandonner le combat pour capturer 02! J'avais l'avantage sur Wing! S'exclama Zech en claquant la porte du bureau de son général.

-J'ai toute confiance en tes talents de combattant mais 01 nous a prouvés plus d'une fois que même blessé il reste un adversaire dangereux. De plus je ne pouvais pas laisser passer l'occasion d'en attraper un - expliqua Treize en levant les yeux de ses dossiers, il s'était attendu à une réaction de ce genre et comprenait parfaitement; un sourire sarcastique étira ses lèvres comme il ajoutait : et je t'ais peut être évité une défaite cuisante... après tout tu n'as jamais réussi à le battre…  

Merquise lui dédia un regard faussement courroucé puis sourit malicieusement :

-Puisque c'est comme ça j'enlèverai pas mon casque! Na! Il appuya sa déclaration en tirant la langue à son supérieur. [1]

_Quel gamin!_

Treize se leva et s'approcha de son officier, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il l'attira dans ses bras et, entrant dans son jeu, lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix suppliante et enfantine :

- ho! Siteplaitsiteplaitjesuisdésoléenlèvetonmasquesiteplait!

_Décidément qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour ses beaux yeux!_                 

Le blond éclata de rire devant l'expression de détresse exagérée qu'affichait son amant qui commença lui aussi à glousser. Ils mirent un moment à se calmer puis s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Zech s'écarta enfin, redevenant sérieux.

-Je serais bien resté plus longtemps mais tu as un prisonnier à interroger et je dois superviser le départ des troupes vers le nouveau satellite d'exploitation de Oz .

Je ne m'habituerai jamais à ses changements d'humeur! C'est presque de la schizophrénie! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel?!  

Arrivé à la porte le-dit potentiellement schizo se retourna vers son général et ajouta d'une voix amusée : "Au fait, si tu voulais que Noin arrête de me tourner autour il fallait me demander je lui aurais fais comprendre. C'était pas la peine de l'envoyer diriger ce projet dans l'espace!"

Zech fut satisfait de l'air gêné qu'arborait Treize : tout le monde ne pouvait pas se vanter d'avoir cloué le bec à Kushrenada. Il laissa échapper un petit rire mi-moqueur mi-attendri puis sorti. Il ne lui en voulait pas, après tout c'était plutôt mignon comme attention et Lucrézia serait plus en sécurité, là-bas elle ne se battrait pas pour une cause à laquelle elle adhérait uniquement par amour pour lui.   

Le dirigeant de OZ garda son regard braqué sur la porte pendant quelques secondes avant de  sortir à son tour pour se diriger vers la cellule du pilote 02, plongé dans ses pensées.

_C'était vraiment une idée stupide, pourquoi est-ce que toutes les décisions que je prends, ayant plus ou moins un rapport avec Milliardo, sont-elles aussi idiotes et dépourvues de bon sens? Je suis pourtant habitué à tout diriger et c'est la première fois que je laisse mes sentiments influencer autant mes décisions. Surtout lorsqu'elles sont d'ordres militaires! Je commence à beaucoup trop m'attacher à lui...  de plus  j 'ai de la chance qu'il ne l'ait pas mal  pris, il n'est pas du genre à apprécier qu'on se mêle de ses affaires ou qu'on dirige sa vie…cela me prouve au moins qu'il ne tient pas trop à cette femme…_-il sourit malgré lui à cette pensée.

Il laissa là ses réflexions en arrivant devant la porte de la prison et fit signe à un garde de lui ouvrir. Il entra, ordonnant aux geôliers de rester dehors, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait tirer du prisonnier mais quoiqu'il dise mieux valait être seul pour éviter une potentielle fuite d'information. Treize porta son attention sur la silhouette attachée au fond de la pièce sombre. Elle était mince et paraissait tellement vulnérable, ainsi enchaînée au mur par les bras et les jambes, sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine, sa natte pendant misérablement, que le jeune officier eut pitié de lui un bref instant avant de se rappeler que ce gosse à la tresse pilotait un gundam et tuait ses hommes. 

_Une tresse? Ne me dites pas qu'en plus d'être des gamins, un des pilotes est une fille!_

Le général s'approcha de son ennemi jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus séparés que de quelques centimètres. A cette distance, une déchirure ensanglantée de la combinaison, laissant apparaître une partie du torse, lui permis de constater, avec soulagement, que le pilote était bien UN pilote. Il remarqua également que du sang séché lui maculait le front et les tempes, il approcha sa main du visage du G-boy pour tester ses réactions, le contact fit légèrement ciller le garçon qui devait être au bord de l'évanouissement. 

-Quel est ton nom? demanda le ozzi sans grande conviction.

-Allez.. vous.. faire.. voir! parvint à articuler l'intéressé en levant péniblement la tête pour lancer un regard assassin à son adversaire. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'ils se fixaient, les yeux dans les yeux, et le garçon ne comprenait pas la source de l'étonnement mêlé de tristesse qu'il voyait grandir dans le regard de son aîné.   

_Ces iris! Cette couleur! Serait-ce…? Non c'est impossible… _

Sortant de sa torpeur et sans réfléchir plus avant, Kushrenada déchira les restes du vêtement de Duo, ce qui surprit et inquiéta au plus au point son propriétaire, et posa la main sur la partie gauche de sa poitrine. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes puis la retira lentement, précautionneusement comme effrayé de tout ce que ce geste pourrait impliquer. Le pilote de Deathscythe, faisant des efforts surhumains pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes, fixait toujours le général, ébahi, lorsque que ce dernier releva les yeux de son torse, l'air totalement catastrophé, pour le dévisager d'une manière très désagréable en lâchant une bordée de jurons des plus impressionnante. Le terroriste n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour son ennemi laisser autant apparaître ses émotions et trouvait soudain cela très inquiétant. Angoissé, il laissa glisser son regard jusqu'à son cœur pour y découvrir un étrange tatouage qui n'avait rien à faire là. Ce dernier choc vint à bout de sa volonté de rester éveillé, sa vision commença à se brouiller et il perdit rapidement connaissance. 

Se demandant vraiment ce qu'il avait fait au seigneur pour qu'il s'acharne ainsi sur lui, Treize resta un long moment à observer le jeune garçon enchaîné devant lui, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il allait en faire. Il décida finalement que la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant était de l'envoyer à l'infirmerie, il réfléchirait au reste pendant qu'on le soignerait.  Il sortit donc enfin de la cellule et ordonna sèchement qu'on confie le prisonnier au docteur de la base.  

Cela faisait deux heures qu'il se torturait à propos du gamin, de son tatouage et de toutes les choses que ça impliquait. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à le traiter comme n'importe quel prisonnier de guerre, à savoir l'enfermer dans une prison noire, l'interroger et sûrement le torturer pour qu'il réponde; mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le libérer : il ETAIT son ennemi! Enfin il fallait vite qu'il se décide car dès que Romfehler apprendrait sa capture il n'aurait plus son mot à dire et les méthodes de la Fondation étaient encore moins catholiques que celles de OZ. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il venait de prendre sa décision : il laisserait une chance au pilote, mais encore fallait-il qu'il trouve une idée pour ne pas se mouiller. Non mais imaginez : "le dirigeant de OZ fait évader un des pilotes de gundam de sa propre base". Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ce genre de pub. 

Quelques temps plus tard, un peu avant le couché du soleil, Kushrenada vint  voir Duo à l'infirmerie. Comme il l'avait prévu celui-ci était maintenu sous calmant par contre le fait qu'il ne soit pas attaché au lit ( bien que ça l'arrangeait beaucoup en ce moment ) était une grave erreur de la part des médecins et soldats chargés de la surveillance, il faudrait qu'il mette certains choses au point, ce n'était pas un simple gosse mais un ennemi dangereux et très résistant. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées le garçon leva des yeux vaguement conscients vers lui, le général le regarda quelques instants, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, puis il sortit une seringue de sa poche. L'instinct de survie, éveillé par la vision de cet objet qui devait sûrement contenir un quelconque poison, poussa Maxwell à combattre les effets du somnifère. Mais malgré tous ses efforts il ne parvint pas à bouger le moindre doigt. 

_Putain! Je  vais donc mourir comme ça? Empoisonné sur un lit d'hôpital de OZ?! Shit!!_

Quand il reporta son attention sur son "meurtrier" celui-ci vidait le liquide dans le goutte-à-goutte. 

_Mais où est l'doc? Y laisserai jamais faire ça! En tout cas Sally ne l'aurait jamais toléré!_

Après avoir murmuré un "c'est tout ce que je peux faire", Treize sortit rapidement, laissant derrière lui un Duo totalement ébahi : il avait parlé presque tendrement. 

_Il doit lui manquer une case c'est pas possible!!_

Il pensa à ses amis qu'il ne reverrait jamais et bizarrement il pensa surtout à Heero. Lui qui était si froid et si distant, toujours à lui reprocher un tas de truc. A l'heure qu'il était il devait déjà le considérer comme mort ou être en train de monter une opération pour venir le tuer pour s'assurer qu'il ne parle pas! Mais c'était pas de sa faute, il avait été conditionné pour être un soldat, _je ne dois pas lui en vouloir…de toutes façons je n'ARRIVE pas à lui en vouloir!_ Il se rappela toutes ces missions qu'il avait faites avec Heero, toutes ces fois où il avait tout tenté dans l'espoir de voir apparaître une quelconque émotion sur son visage de glace… _mais pourquoi j'arrête pas de  penser à Heero?!…_

Plongé dans ses pensées, l'américain ne se rendit pas compte que non seulement il n'était pas mort mais qu'il se sentait bien mieux qu'avant. Quand il s'en aperçu enfin il se leva précautionneusement et s'interrogea quelques minutes sur la santé mentale de Treize, _mais on verra plus tard, j'vais pas  rater l'occaz de m'faire la belle!_ Il vérifia rapidement qu'il n'avait aucunes puces ou micros sur le corps et dans les cheveux, puis se dirigea silencieusement vers la porte. Deux gardes discutaient sur l'utilité de leur présence vu que le gamin était maintenu sous sédatifs assez puissants. 

_Et oui les gars! Mais on est jamais à l'abri de général qui pète les plombs! Vous faites fort côté schizo chez OZ!!_

Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres, _prenez garde! Shinigami  est de retour!! _Sur ce il retourna dans l'infirmerie à la recherche d'un couteau ou assimilé, et jeta son dévolu sur un joli petit scalpel hyper tranchant, son sourire devint encore plus sombre comme il avançait vers les soldats. Il assomma le premier d'un geste expert et trancha la gorge du second sans que le moindre bruit ne se fasse entendre, il hésita, se demandant si il devait leurs "emprunter" un uniforme, mais il serait bien trop grand pour lui, il aurait l'air totalement ridicule! Il devait tout miser sur la discrétion, ses instincts de cambrioleur revenant au galop, il s'engagea, telle une ombre, dans le couloir, se demandant ironiquement si personne n'avait pensé à mettre un plan de la base quelque part sur un mur, histoire de lui indiquer la sortie. 

Il vagabondait depuis déjà 10min, et n'avait pas rencontré trop de problème, lorsqu'il tomba, mort de rire intérieurement, sur le-dit plan. Bon c'était le circuit des conduits d'aération mais quand même OZ avait de gros problèmes en mesure de sécurité. Il mémorisa le trajet qu'il avait à suivre puis entreprit de retirer la plaque qui bouchait la canalisation et revit rapidement son jugement à l'égard du manque de sécurité de OZ…_heureusement que j'ai pas oublié de rester petit et mince…_ après quelques minutes d'auto persuasion,-_aller quoi Duo t'es pas clostro non plus!_-il s'engouffra avec une grâce larvesque dans le minuscule conduit, battant frénétiquement des jambes derrière lui. Suivie une lente et difficile progression qui lui sembla durer des heures. _Bordel mais où est cette putain de sortie?! _Tous ses muscles le torturaient et la douleur causée par ses récentes blessures augmentait à chaque minute. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à tourner de l'œil lorsqu'il aperçut sur sa gauche un rai de lumière augurant de la proximité de la sortie tant espérée. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il éjecta d'un féroce coup de poing la malheureuse plaque qui n'avait commis d'autre crime que de se retrouver entre Duo Maxwell et la liberté. 

Il s'extirpa tant bien que mal de l'étroit tunnel, qui, à sa grande joie, débouchait au ras du sol, et, sentant que ses forces pouvaient l'abandonner à tout moment, inspecta le secteur à la recherche du moyen d'évasion le plus sûr. Un haut grillage barbelé  clôturait la base à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Sur sa droite, à portée de voix, une garde assez importante indiquait l'entrée principale. Enfin, sur sa gauche, se dressait un grand hangar qui devait contenir les Léos et autres robots mobiles de OZ. _Bingo! _Le jeune terroriste se releva et, s'appuyant contre le mur, partit en direction de la dépendance. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la porte, gardée par seulement deux hommes qui discutaient nonchalamment sans se soucier de l'ombre silencieuse et meurtrière qui se glissait vers eux. La lame du scalpel s'enfonçait dans une gorge tendit qu'un coup de pied expert s'abattait sur une colonne vertébrale puis deux hommes s'effondrèrent sur le sol. Sans un regard à ses victimes, La Mort pénétra dans la remise se demandant si un simple Léo suffirait pour s'échapper quand une immense ombre attira son attention, au fond de la pièce. Son cœur s'emplit un instant d'une joie euphorique mais il la refoula, refusant de se faire des illusions : il avait tellement mal qu'il devait être en plein délire. Il s'avança néanmoins vers le fruit de tous ses espoirs. Quand il fut assez près, il tendit la main pour le toucher mais s'arrêta alors que ses doigts étaient à quelques centimètres de la surface métallique -_si c'est une illusion je sens que mon moral va fâcheusement descendre…_- il hésita encore un peu puis reprit son mouvement doigts tendus vers l'avant qui à son grand soulagement rencontrèrent bientôt le puissant robot. _Deathscythe__…Dieu soit loué, c'est bien toi! _ Sans perdre un instant de plus, il escalada son gundam et s'introduisit avec soulagement dans le cockpit -_y'a pas à dire on s'sent achement mieux  là dedans !_-. Il fit quelques rapides vérifications : le réservoir était à moitié plein, son bouclier un peu amoché mais résisterait, sa faux thermique en bon état et surtout son système de brouillage radar totalement intact. 

Au moment où Duo enclenchait les propulseurs, l'alarme signalant sa disparition retentit dans l'enceinte militaire. Il avait perdu la notion du temps pendant son séjour dans les conduits d'aération ainsi il ne put juger de la rapidité de réaction de OZ, ni de sa propre performance. Laissant de côté la sonnerie, il détruisit le plafond d'un coup de faux, le traversa, puis réduisit en miette, de la même manière, le hangar et les armures mobiles qu'il contenait. Après quoi il poussa les moteurs à fond et s'éloigna rapidement de la base ennemie. Pris par surprise, les soldats présents ne purent rien faire, sinon crier des : -"c'est un gundam!" "il s'enfuit"- tout à fait futiles. Etant à distance respectable du centre ozzi, le pilote se mit en quête d'un endroit discret où il pourrait : poser son gundam, contacter ses coéquipiers, et enfin se reposer un peu. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard : __

- cette forêt m'a l'air d'être parfaite. Enfin!

Duo, à bout de forces, amorça maladroitement la descente et atterrit, un peu lourdement, sur le sol du bois, déracinant quelques arbres au passage. Une fois posé, il brancha immédiatement la radio sur leur fréquence et passa ses appels, en espérant très fort qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux soit à proximité de son armure. 

- 02 à 01, 03, 04 ou 05, vous me recevez les gars? … ici Duo, y'a quelqu'un?

-… Du…Duo? Ici Quatre, t'as réussit à t'enfuir? 

- Ouais. Vous êtes toujours à la même planque? A Yokohama? 

- Affirmatif. Envoie-moi tes coordonnées.

- OK , transmission en cours.

- Duo? T'as jeté un œil à ta position? Tu es en FRANCE!!! 

[1] Vision personnelle de la relation Kushrenada-Merquise... Y'a un probléme?!                                     


	3. Chapitre 2

Auteur : Akuma

Disclaimer : Duo : "On est pas à toi!! On est pas à toi!! Nananananère!!!!"

Akuma : "Et si j'transformais cette fic en DEATH-fic?!"  

Cora : merci pour tes reviews!! et voilà la suite... j'espère que ça te plaira....

Luna : rien que pour toi y'a du 2+1 dans ce chapitre!!!

Meanne 77 : j'te laisse juger....

Encore un p'tit truc, les mots en _italiques_ c'est les pensées des perso.

Chapitre II 

- Maxwell! Sort de cette salle de bain!! Barton rappelle-moi pourquoi on est allé le chercher?!

- Demande à Quatre.

- Parce que vous pouvez pas vous passer de moi. 

Wufei fit un bond en arrière comme la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrait en coup de vent, révélant un Shinigami vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette ROSE autour des reins, sa sœur jumelle en turban autour de la tête. 

Trowa haussa un sourcil : "Elégant…" 

Duo lui fit un clin d'œil assorti d'un mouvement de hanche aguicheur : "C'est une proposition?" 

Retenant avec peine un éclat de rire - il a une réputation à tenir tout de même - Wufei prit son ton spécial baka-natté : "Maxwell va te fringuer au lieu de raconter des conneries!" 

- Ben quoi Wuffy, t'es jaloux ?! lança Duo avant de s'enfuir en riant sous le "BAKA!!!" retentissant du chinois.

Souriant aux éclats de voix provenant du couloir, Quatre, assit en face d'Heero dans l'un des canapés du salon, lui lança joyeusement : "J'ai l'impression que Duo s'est parfaitement remis, tu ne crois pas?!"

-"Hn." Répondit l'interpellé, sans même lever les yeux de son écran.

Prenant ça pour une réponse positive - de toute manière, il n'obtiendrait pas mieux d'Heero - Quatre tenta courageusement de poursuivre la conversation : "Tu prépare un truc pour notre prochaine mission ?"

-"Virus." 

Avec un soupir las, le blondinet laissa tomber sa tête sur sa poitrine : "J'abandonne…"

Trowa et Wufei les rejoignirent et s'installèrent sans un mot, le français sur le dernier fauteuil de libre et l'asiatique sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Quelques instants plus tard le silence de la pièce fut brisé, à la grande joie de Quatre, par un bruit de course accompagné d'un "Me voilààààà!" retentissant, annonçant l'arrivée imminente du Dieu de la Mort. Une fois dans le salon, Duo ralentit à peine, avant de bondir dans le canapé à côté de Heero, qui faillit en lâcher son portable. 

- Baka!!

- Wohou! Quelle ambiance! Mon pauv'pitit Quatre! Dire que j't'ai laissé seul avec trois cas sociaux antipathiques et muets!

- Maxwell!!

- Rectification : sont pas tous muets!!

Devant ce retour à la normale, l'arabe éclata d'un rire franc où pointait néanmoins une note de soulagement - _il était vraiment temps que Duo guérisse! _-En effet pendant les quelques jours que l'américain avait mis pour récupérer, les occasions de rigoler ou même d'entretenir un quelconque échange de mot dépassant le simple : "merci" "bonjour" "bonne nuit", se faisaient plutôt rares.

- Alors Hee-chan, pourquoi tu nous as réunis? Demanda joyeusement Duo, ignorant le regard sombre que lui lançait Wufei.

- Mission. Je vais vous l'exposer…

- Mais avant ça, coupa Barton sous les regards étonnés de ses coéquipiers (même Heero leva un sourcil), j'aimerai avoir quelques précisions sur ton évasion Duo.

- Il a pas tort, appuya le chinois, tu t'es pas montré très clair la dernière fois.

- Mais comment voulez-vous que je sois clair alors que j'me souviens pas très bien moi-même de c'qui c'est passé. 

Il s'interrompit, regardant tour à tour les quatre garçons, puis voyant qu'ils ne se contenteraient pas de cette réponse, il reprit à contre cœur : 

- Ils m'ont d'abord enfermé dans une cellule puis Kushrenada m'a interrogé…_le tatouage… _j'lui ai tenu tête un moment et j'me suis évanouit. Quand j'ai repris connaissance j'étais à l'infirmerie… quelqu'un… _Kushrenada…_est venu me voir et m'a donné un truc, un dopant j'pense, après qu'il soit parti j'me sentais beaucoup mieux, alors j'ai levé le camp. Je suis passé par le conduit d'aération, après, en voulant leurs piquer un Léo, j'suis tombé sur Deathscythe. Vous connaissez la suite.

Quelque chose n'allait pas dans le discours et le ton de son ami, Quatre en était sûr : trop rapide, trop sérieux, trop résumé, trop à la manière d'Heero. Duo leur cachait des trucs c'était certain. Il préféra ne rien dire, les autres ne devaient pas s'en être aperçus. Il lui demanderait des explications plus tard, seul à seul. Il reporta son attention sur la conversation.

- … donc on aurait un allié dans cette base? 

- Ou tout simplement quelqu'un qui veut discréditer Treize! Y'a des tonnes de façon d'expliquer ce geste! On a une nouvelle mission alors on va pas se prendre la tête avec ça! balança Duo sur un ton exaspéré en foudroyant du regard un Wufei totalement déboussolé.

- Ok! Et si on s'occupait de cette mission hein? Intervint le blond, prévenant ainsi la dispute qui se préparait; il balaya ses amis du regard. On reparlera de ça plus tard, d'accord? les quatre acquiescèrent. Bien, on t'écoute Heero.  

- Nous devons récupérer puis détruire toutes les recherches menées par OZ sur le Talgeese…

Le pilote de Wing leur présenta les détails pratiques la mission : nombres de soldats, plan de la base, ect…, avant qu'ils ne commencent à débattre sur un plan d'attaque. Depuis quelques temps, les profs leurs laissaient plus de liberté pour ce genre de chose, "au moins ils auront encore moins de remords au cas où ça tournerait mal…" avait amèrement fait remarquer Duo et les autres devaient bien reconnaître, intérieurement, qu'il y avait du vrai. Une fois la stratégie arrêtée, œuvre de Quatre et Heero principalement, et la date fixée au lendemain, Duo se leva sans rien dire et commença à se diriger vers la porte quand il s'aperçut du regard bizarre que lui jetait Wufei. 

- Comment ça Maxwell? Pas de commentaires déplacés? Pas de petits sourires psychopathes? Tu te sens bien? le railla-il

S'apercevant de son comportement inhabituel, Duo chercha vite une connerie à faire, l'idée lui vint rapidement, bien que pour une fois il n'était pas d'humeur. Un des dits sourires psychopathes étira les lèvres de l'intéressé comme il avançait lentement vers le chinois, qui le suivait des yeux avec suspicion. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à un mètre, l'américain bondit sans prévenir à son cou et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en clamant joyeusement : "C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi Wuffy!"

Aussitôt après avoir repris ses esprits, Wufei envoya valser un Maxwell mort de rire jusque dans les bras d'un Winner tout aussi mort de rire, suivi de près par : "M'appelles pas comme çaaaa!". Trowa arborait déjà un petit sourire, signifiant qu'il s'amusait BEAUCOUP, mais quand il détourna les yeux de Quatre et Duo, pour les reporter sur le pilote de l'Altron -les cheveux en broussaille, un regard faussement haineux pour Duo et un sourire à moitié réprimé sur le visage- s'en était trop. Les lèvres du français s'étirèrent en un grand sourire qui révélait ses belles dents blanches et un léger gloussement s'échappa de sa gorge. Duo rigolait tellement qu'il n'eut même pas la force de faire un commentaire, quand à Quatre il était comme hypnotisé - _il est encore plus beau quand il sourit! Oh Allah qu'il est beau! _- puis une ombre passa sur son visage - _Quatre, c'est ton coéquipier, c'est un pilote de gundam et pire encore c'est un homme! Arrête de penser à ça c'est ridicule!… _- Pendant ce temps Wufei avait craqué riant de bon cœur, alors que le natté s'était tourné vers Heero qui, a sa grande déception, n'affichait qu'un tout petit, petit sourire. _Tu t'attendais à quoi? Qu'il éclate de rire? C'est pas aujourd'hui qu'tu  dégèleras l'iceberg! _ 

Duo referma la porte de sa chambre avec soulagement, ça ne lui arrivé pas souvent mais là il avait besoin d'être seul. _Putain qu'est-ce que j'ai? Si j'me mets à fuir mes potes maintenant…Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de pas leurs parler de Kushrenada? Et du tatouage? D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ce putain de tatou?… _Il ouvrit sa chemise et posa la main sur son cœur, il attendit quelques minutes puis le dessin réapparut. Le même que la dernière fois : un loup hurlant dont seul les contours étaient dessinés, ses yeux restèrent fixé dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, puis il s'allongea sur son lit. Depuis sa fuite de la base de OZ, il n'avait pas eut le temps de réfléchir à tout ce que ce signe représenté. Il lui permettrait peu être de retrouver ses origines, sa famille… _ma…famille…la raison pour là-quelle ils m'ont abandonné…_.Bien qu'il n'ait jamais voulu se l'avouer cette question le torturé depuis toujours. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur le sujet pendant un moment, lorsqu'une autre idée vint le troubler : comment Treize avait-il connu ou même soupçonné l'existence de ce tatouage? Et pourquoi l'avoir aidé à s'enfuir? Avait-il un quelconque lien avec ce tatouage et donc avec lui? Ces dernières réflexions le plongèrent dans une longue et angoissante suite d'hypothèses plus ou moins plausibles sur qui il pouvait VRAIMENT être.

Sous ce dernier assaut de tristesse Quatre envoya au diable la volonté que Duo avait de vouloir rester seul et se précipita dans sa chambre pour le consoler. En effet, cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'il _sentait _ sa douleur et résistait à l'envie d'aller le voir. 

- Duo, pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui t'arrive? Demanda Quatre d'un ton plaintif

- Crois-moi, j'ai pleinement confiance en toi mais je ne veux pas en parler. Du moins pas pour l'instant…

- Comme tu voudras…

Il était environ 10 heures du soir, Duo, allongé sur son lit, un manga de Captain Tsubasa [1] dans les mains, avait décidé de remettre à plus tard ses réflexions sur "_cette histoire de fous_". La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors, laissant place à un Heero en caleçon, les cheveux et le torse encore humide. Cette vision, _de rêve_, fit revenir à la mémoire de Duo ses pensées à propos du pilote 01, lors de sa capture. Croyant mourir quelques instants plus tard, Maxwell avait, en effet, principalement pensé à Heero. _Ce gars est plus froid qu'un iceberg,i' m'fait toujours des réflexion désagréable, du moins quand il parle!! Il n'a qu'une chose en tête : "missions"!... c'est pas vraiment de sa faute ...il a été conditionné par l'autre mad... mais  jamais il n'a fait preuve de la moindre marque  amitié envers moi... et pourtant je lui dédis ma "dernière"pensée... malgré tous ses défaut... je... Arrête tes conneries Duo!!...et pi,  en plus il a un corps de rêve... J'AIS DIT STOP!... oublie pas tes règles de conduite OK?! :_

_1° on ne fantasme pas sur ses coéquipiers;_

_2° on ne sort pas avec ses coéquipiers;_

_3° et plus que tout, on ne tombe pas AMOUREUX de ses coéquipiers!!!_

_Et pourquoi pas d'ailleurs.... au secours j'devient schizo, c'est pas vrai c'est une épidémie!!_

-" Y a un problème Duo?" sortant de sa rêverie au son cassant de la voix de Yui, le Dieu de la Mort s'aperçu, honteusement, que ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté le torse _splendide _du garçon. Se sentant virer au rouge tomate trop mûre, Shinigami fourra son nez dans son manga, en bredouillant une suite de mots incompréhensibles. _Duo qui bégaye? _Le jeune pilote décida de ne pas entreprendre de réflexion sur ce point étrange : _j'ai pas à analyser ses changements_ _de comportement de ce baka... qu'il soit opérationnel pour la prochaine mission c'est tout se qui compte... _    __

[1]Olive & Tom pour les incultes!!(Ben koa?? Moi je suis sûre que ce manga exceptionnel existe toujours!! Oui parfaitement même en l'an 195 AC !!!)        ****


	4. Chapitre 3

CHAPITRE III 

Auteur : Akuma 

Un GRAND MERCI à mes revieweuses! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! 

- Putain quel bordel !!!! s'exclama Duo

C'était en effet le meilleur moyen de résumer leur mission qui était un véritable fiasco. 

- Quatre rappelle-moi pourquoi on n'a pas pris les gundams! Balança le natté entre deux coups de feu

- Cette base était sensée contenir des ingénieurs pas des soldats supers entraînés!

- Si je tiens le connard qui nous a filé cette info…. Une terrible lueur traversa ses yeux comme il proférait sa menace.

- C'est moi le connard en question! Lâcha le petit blond d'une voix emplie de remords et de dégoût envers lui-même. 

Duo ne pût rien répondre à cela, autant à cause de l'homme qui se jetait sur lui, que de sa stupéfaction : Quatre avait toujours était leur source de renseignement la plus sûre, cette erreur devait forcément cacher quelque chose… Tout en réfléchissant, Maxwell envoya son revolver déchargé au visage de son ennemi et sortit, en un éclair et d'on ne sait où, un couteau en argent extrêmement tranchant qu'il mania à merveille, au détriment de son adversaire qui gît bientôt à ses pieds. Mais déjà d'autres personnes avançaient d'un air menaçant vers lui. Il fut pris par une brève panique, puis un sentiment bizarre, indéfinissable, enfin il baissa les yeux sur son arme tâchée de sang, pour les braquer avec un sourire malfaisant, la seconde d'après, sur ses futures victimes. A partir de cet instant, il perdit totalement le contrôle.

Tout autour de lui, séparés les uns des autres par quelques mètres, ses coéquipiers livraient eux aussi un combat acharné. 

Ils vinrent enfin à bout du groupe d'une trentaine d'hommes qu'ils affrontaient et voyant déjà arriver des renforts, ils s'accordèrent, d'un simple regard, sur le fait de rapidement battre en retraite. Pendant leur fuite Wufei s'adressa à Duo:

- T'es en forme aujourd'hui! T'as fait les deux tiers du boulot! 

Maxwell lui sourit d'un air suffisant mais n'ajouta rien. 

Quand ils atteignirent, toujours au pas de course, le portail du centre de recherches dans lequel ils se trouvaient, les Gundam-boys pilèrent net, tous en même temps, ébahit par la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Une jeune fille mince, aux cheveux longs châtain cuivrés et d'une quinzaine d'années se battait contre deux gardiens, à l'aide de deux dagues qu'elle maniait à la perfection, dans une tenue pour le moins curieuse. Se voyant observée, elle réalisa un enchaînement de coups rapides, précis et gracieux qui acheva ses adversaires puis s'enfuit en courant, aussitôt suivit par les cinq garçons qui avaient retrouvés leurs moyens. 

Trowa tourna dans la ruelle pensant avoir enfin rattrapé cette fille qui les faisait courir depuis bientôt une demi-heure. Mais il n'y avait personne. Allant jeter un coup d'œil à un petit croisement, à quelques mètres de là, il se tendit : tout était désert, et pas une seule trace du passage de qui que ce soit. Mais qui pouvait bien être cette adolescente qui se battait contre Oz et réussissait à semer les cinq pilotes de Gundam en même temps? Ses équipiers arrivèrent pendant qu'il se posait cette question et l'interrogèrent du regard. Pour toute réponse le Français secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite. 

- On a intérêt de fignoler notre plan cette fois, que ça se finisse pas comme les cinq dernières missions! Déclara Wufei un peu sur les nerfs.

- du calme Wuffi !

- Maxwell m'app…

- vous savez les gars… ho désolé de t'avoir coupé Wufei j'étais dans mes pensées. 

- T'inquiète Quat de toute façon on savait tous c'qu'il allait dire!

Le chinois du faire un gros effort pour ne pas lui balancer une vanne à la figure et laisser parler Quatre.

- Enfin bon ce que je voulais dire, c'est que depuis qu'on a vu cette fille y'a un mois tout va de travers. En plus on l'a encore aperçu pendant les deux dernières opérations. Je sais pas si elle a un rapport avec nos échecs mais j'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'elle fait là!

- On en discutera plus tard, pour l'instant vaut mieux nous concentrer sur la mission de demain. Coupa Heero, toujours aussi froidement.

_...Je hais la Russie! C'est depuis qu'on est dans ce putain de pays que toutes mes emmerdes ont commencé... _

Heero leva les yeux de son ordinateur pour regarder Duo. Cela faisait bien un demi heure que son coéquipier broyait du noir, une demi heure qu'il n'avait pas dit un mot... _et tu t'en plains?!_ C'était pas dans les habitudes du natté de rester aussi longtemps silencieux... _mais depuis quelques temps ses habitudes ont changé, il a changé..._ En effet les remarques déplacées, les délires purs et durs, les plaisanteries _même ses tentatives de cuisine... _tout cela avait disparu ou du moins avait fortement diminué... _et avec ça c'est notre moral qui a chuté... _

Sortant de ses rêveries, Duo croisa le regard cobalt  de Heero, qui détourna aussitôt les yeux.

_Je rêve ou il me regardait?! _Un sourire incontrôlable (et incontrôlé) étira alors les lèvres du Dieu de la Mort, _Duo tu dois avoir l'air foncièrement stupide avec ce smile collé sur la face..._ et son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus (si tant est que ce soit possible). 

Cette fois, Trowa était resté en arrière avec Heavy Arms pour couvrir leur fuite au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal. Leur mission était des plus banale et devrait normalement se dérouler sans le moindre bug mais leurs précédents échecs les rendaient méfient : "autant prendre nos précautions" avait déclaré Quatre. 

Ils s'introduisirent dans la base de recherches de Oz avec leur dextérité habituelle mais une certaine tension régnait néanmoins au sein du groupe. De plus le fait que le bâtiment dans lequel ils se trouvaient n'était pas un centre militaire mais un très luxueux manoir qu'une famille sans doute très influente avait mis à la disposition des forces spéciales, ne les mettait pas du tout à l'aise. Les quatre jeunes terroristes progressèrent donc lentement jusqu'à la salle secrète (enfin presque) où Heero devait récupérer les plans d'un nouvel armement pour les MS de Oz. Une fois cette "mission accomplie", et le virus téléchargé ils reprirent le chemin inverse avec la quasi-certitude que cette fois tout se passerait sans problèmes. Hélas à peine avaient-ils osés formuler cette pensée qu'un "ne faites plus un geste!" retentit derrière eux. Alors que Duo  lâchait un juron, Heero se mordit la lèvre inférieure –_je ne l'ai même pas entendu arriver!- _se reprocha-t-il tandis qu'il sortait son arme et partait à la suite des autres, dans la direction opposée à l'ordre. L'alarme retentissait, assourdissante, dans tout le bâtiment. Duo était en tête, suivant la route par laquelle ils étaient entrés quelques tempsplus tôt. Il arrivait en vu d'un croisement à angle droit, quand il stoppa net sa course, poussé par il ne savait quoi. Les trois autres l'imitèrent, lui jetant des regards interrogateurs. Il leur fit signe de rester silencieux, puis il s'avança, à pas de loup, vers le croisement et se plaqua contre le mur. Il bloqua sa respiration et se concentra, mais il ne perçut aucuns des petits bruits qui trahissent normalement la présence de soldats en attente… pourtant il était certain qu'il y avait des hommes derrière ce mur. Se fiant, commeil l'avait fait tant de fois, à son instinct, il indiqua le couloir opposé qui les mènerait certainement devant l'entrée principale où Trowa pourrait intervenir. Heero ouvrait maintenant la marche, canardant quiconque se trouvait sur son chemin. Leur avancée fut meurtrière et rapide. Bientôt ils se trouvèrent dans un couloir en face de la sortie. Cette dernière était gardée par une trentaine d'hommes, ils s'accordèrent donc sur le fait qu'il était grand temps d'appeler Heavy-Arms à la rescousse. Un instant plus tard, le Gundam détruisit la magnifique porte d'entrée de la base. Mais au même moment des soldats firent irruption dans l'allée et attaquèrent sauvagement les jeunes pilotes qui n'avaient rien vu venir. Ils étaient une bonne dizaine et se battaient à la perfection, le combat était à leur avantage. Wufei paniqua : ces types voulaient sa peau et à trois contre un, vu leur niveau, ils l'obtiendraient facilement. A cette pensée, il redoubla de force dans ses coups, il leur ferait le plus de mal possible! Soudain du coin de l'œil il vit la lame brillante de son ennemi qui se dirigeait vers sa gorge. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, que ce couteau l'atteindrait et le tuerait sûrement… il sentait déjà le contact du métal froid sur sa peau, et entra dans un état second, résigné -_cette fois c'est la fin_- Il y eut un bref mouvement d'air près de lui, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la main se crisper sur le manche de l'arme, puis lâcher prise. Le tintement du métal sur le sol le fit sortir de sa  léthargie et regardant autour de lui, il vit cette fille, la même que la dernière fois, ses dagues tâchées de sang et à ses pieds ses ennemis : morts. Le chinois était sur le point de parler quand Heero cria "REPLI VERS LE GUNDAM!!!" et que ses trois équipiers le dépassèrent en courant. Il les suivit, entraînant sa sauveuse avec lui, plus par réflexe que par réelle préoccupation pour sa santé. Tous les soldats de la base étaient désormais venus porter secours à leurs camarades. Les balles pleuvaient de toutes les directions et les six jeunes couraient, à découvert, au milieu du hall d'entrée, en direction de Trowa. Wufei dépassa quelqu'un dans sa course et mis une bonne minute pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de Duo. Il stoppa net et lâcha le poignet de la jeune fille, lui ordonnant d'aller se mettre à l'abri. Cette dernière obtempéra sans discussion. Le chinois retourna alors au près de son ami –car oui Wufei considérait Duo comme son ami- et le trouva absorbé dans la contemplation d'une tapisserie à moitié déchirée, représentant un grand loup noir hurlant à la Lune. Il y eut un instant de flottement pendant lequel Wufei essaya de déchiffrer l'expression de Duo : tristesse? Espoir? Etonnement? Les trois à la fois? 

"Qu'est-ce que vous foutez?"

Le cri quasi hystérique de Quatre fit revenir Wufei à la réalité, en effet Shinigami et lui étaient en plein milieu de la porte, mitraillés par leurs ennemis et couverts tant bien que mal par Trowa et les autres. Une balle siffla alors juste à côté de son oreille qui lui fit un effet de douche froide après une cuite. Il attrapa fermement le bras de Duo et tenta de l'entraîner avec lui mais le jeune homme lui résistait, hypnotisé par la tenture. Ne sachant plus quoi faire pour sauver la vie de la seule personne avec qui il avait jamais établi un contact amical, il referma son poing et frappa Duo en pleine figure…réflexes conditionnés obligent Wufei réceptionna le poing du Dieu de la Mort sur la joue droite, suivit d'un "Putain de bordel de merde!" et d'un regard entendu. Il décampèrent de là en toute syncro. 

Cela faisait bien vingt minutes qu'ils avaient fuit le manoir de Romfehler, entre les mains de Heavyarms, quand Wufei pris soudain la parole brisant le silence qui s'était installé :

- Où est la fille?

Tous le regardèrent, un instant, fixement avant que Heero ne comprenne :

- Elle s'est enfuit pendant qu'on vous attendait. répondit-il laconiquement, un soupçon de reproche dans la voix.

Duo se recroquevilla plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, dans la main du gundam. Voyant son malaise Quatre lança à Heero son regard le plus méchant (pas facile de faire peur quand on est une petite chose aux grands yeux et qu'on est pas sous système 0). 

Duo avait les yeux dans le vague - _merde…_ . 

Une pitite review please?? ô_ô


	5. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer : son pas t'a moi, à part ça la prise de tête continue; début des explications dans le chapitre suivant... CHAPITRE IV 

- Allez, on dégage! On va pas ce faire tuer pour ça! 

Heero inclina la tête en signe d'approbation : 

- On va jusqu'à la porte ensemble puis on se sépare en deux groupes : Duo et Quatre avec moi dans la voiture à l'est, Trowa, Wufei à l'ouest. Rendez-vous dans deux heures à la planque.

- Tu crois quand même pas qu'on va la laisser là!

Le regard du soldat parfait passa du chinois à cette fille qu'ils croisaient partout, blessée à la cuisse gauche. Elle pourrait leur causer des problèmes, ils ne savaient rien d'elle et elle traînait toujours dans les bases de Oz. Il fit froidement part de sa pensée à Wufei.

- T'es vraiment trop parano! Ils lui ont tirée dessus et tu penses qu'elle est avec eux! T'as vraiment aucun sens de l'honneur! Tu laisserais un blessé derrière toi!

- Fais comme tu veux. fut la seule réaction qu'il obtint de Heero 

Wufei ravala une réplique cinglante, décidément Yui ne cesserait jamais de l'exaspérer! 

Les trois autres les regardaient d'un air tendu, près à les ramener à la raison si la discussion dégénérait. Duo n'avait qu'une pensée en tête : ho non, ça va pas recommencer…

Après un moment de flottement ils partirent en courrant vers l'extérieur. Se protégeant tant bien que mal des tirs de leurs adversaires. Une fois dehors Trowa et Wufei, la fille dans les bras, tournèrent à gauche, alors que les autres se dirigeaient vers la droite. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, la voiture où se trouvait Duo fut bruyante et animée alors que dans la deuxième il régnait un silence assourdissant et pesant, qui semblait tout à fait convenir à ses occupants.

Duo entra dans la chambre de Wufei, où Quatre soignait la mystérieuse jeune fille qu' "ils" avaient sauvée. 

- Comment elle va?

- Elle dort toujours… bon sang Wufei, vous lui avez donné quoi pour que ça lui fasse cet effet?!

- Elle arrêtait pas de bouger et de crier dans une langue incompréhensible, quand elle a reprit connaissance il y a une heure, dans la voiture. On en a eut marre… d'accord on a peut-être un peu forcé la dose! Mais, je vous assure, vous auriez fait la même chose! 

Duo éclata d'un rire joyeux et Quatre sourit en leur faisant signe de sortir : "autant la laisser dormir."

Elle ne se réveilla que trois heures plus tard alors que les garçons, enfin plutôt que Heero et Wufei se disputaient sur le danger de sa présence chez eux. Se demandant où elle pouvait bien se trouver, elle s'assit sur le lit et aussitôt une douleur à la jambe lui rafraîchit la mémoire. Bon, si il ne s'était rien passé depuis qu'_ils_ l'avaient assomée et qu'elle n'était pas morte, elle devrait se trouver chez ces cinq garçons qu'elle croisait tout le temps. Elle se leva au prix de grandes souffrances dans la jambe et la tête. Puis s'aidant du mur, elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Un flux de voix énervées la fit froncer les sourcils _haa__ ce mal de crâne! _, elle s'orienta tout de même vers elles et se retrouva bientôt en vue d'un petit salon, très sobrement meublé. Ne sachant que faire elle se plaqua contre le mur et tenta de déchiffrer leurs paroles.

Quatre tourna la tête, puis sourit et se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait leur hôte. Quand il fut face à elle, il lui fit son plus gentil sourire et essaya de l'apaiser avec son _Uchu__ no kokoro. _Après quelques instants, il lui fit signe d'entrer. Elle hésita puis franchit la porte, se soutenant toujours au mur. S'arrêtant de nouveau, elle s'adossa à la cloison et parcourut les pilotes des yeux. Eux aussi la regardaient, surtout Duo à qui elle faisait un effet bizarre.  

Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il ne pouvait décoller son regard de cette fille. Bien sûr elle était très belle, mais il s'aperçut vite que sa beauté n'y était pour rien. Il y avait quelque chose de plus profond en elle, et c'était à cela que Duo réagissait si bizarrement. Il se sentait comme... connecté? Il plongea un instant son regard dans les yeux vert émeraude de leur invité. Il n'y décela aucune peur mais au contraire de l'assurance et de la curiosité, mais derrière cela de la colère, de la haine, de la tristesse enfouies au fond de ses prunelles. Peu de gens pouvaient ainsi lire dans l'âme d'une personne à travers ses yeux, c'était un don que le Dieu de la Mort possédait depuis son plus jeune âge. 

Heero fronça nerveusement les sourcils, observant avec _énervement? Impatience? _[1] le contact visuel qui s'était installé entre Duo et cette fille.

Brisant ce contact qui le mettait mal à l'aise Duo suivit du regard la tresse serrée qui retenait les cheveux cuivrés de l'adolescente. Elle partait de derrière son oreille gauche et descendait jusqu'à sa hanche, laissant parfois échapper quelques mèches, séquelles du combat de la veille. Cette observation lui fit enfin remarquer toute l'étrangeté de sa tenue. En effet, elle était… drapée… oui, c'est ça drapée, dans une espèce de cape ou de toge vert bronze qui laissait son épaule gauche nue et finissait de biais cachant un genou mais pas l'autre. Sa robe était maintenue par une broche à l'épaule droite et une ceinture, toutes deux représentants un dragon. Au niveau de son cœur, était brodé, de fil d'argent, le même reptile, crachant son feu. Enfin, elle portait des bottes marron qui lui montaient à mi-mollets et auraient pu être des rangers mais étaient bien trop fines et féminines pour cela. La regardant (entièrement), Duo compris soudain ce qui le gênait en elle : elle avait tout d'une déesse grecque. 

Quatre, toujours debout à côté d'elle, fut le premier à réagir et à lui proposer une chaise. Elle s'assit rapidement, visiblement soulagée de ne plus avoir à forcer sur sa jambe blessée. S'apercevant tout à coup qu'il la dévisageait depuis bien cinq minutes, Duo tourna les yeux vers ses amis, qui s'entre-regardaient, se demandant qui allait se décider à rendre la parole. Finalement Quatre se décida à demander, timidement : 

-"Qui est-tu?" 

La jeune fille le fixa un instant des yeux, avant de prononcer quelque chose qui ressemblée à une question, dans une langue pour le moins incompréhensive. Les cinq gundam- boys se lancèrent des regards désespérés et fatigués : mais qui pouvait bien être cette fille qui ne parlait pas l'internationale? Les réactions furent diverses : Heero se désintéressa totalement de la situation et commença à taper son rapport sur son ordinateur. Duo et Quatre se lancèrent dans une conversation animée sur la langue et la culture qui pouvaient bien être propre à leur "invitée", et sur la manière dont ils pourraient communiquer ensemble. Trowa resta de marbre, comme à son habitude, réfléchissant à Dieu savait quoi. Quand à Wufei, il vérifia l'état de la blessure de leur hôte, avant d'aller lui chercher de la nourriture, au grand étonnement de  tout le monde : habituellement le pilote de Nataku se tenait volontairement à l'écart et ne s'intéressait absolument pas au bien être de ses coéquipiers. Duo nota intérieurement qu'il faudrait qu'il parle à Wu de cette petite attention. Reprenant sa discussion avec l'arabe, il s'aperçut que la jeune fille les regardait attentivement. A ce moment, Wufei revint, un plateau chargé d'aliment divers dans les mains. Il déposa ce dernier sur la table placée devant l'étrangère. Celle-ci examina suspicieusement un bout de pizza avant de le goûter, appréciant visiblement la "chose", elle se tourna vers Wufei, le regardant un moment, indécise, puis inclina légèrement la tête, accompagnant ce geste d'un "merci" hésitant mais teinté de supériorité ; elle aurait aussi bien pu s'adresser à son serviteur personnel. Le jeune chinois ne réalisa qu'avec un temps de retard que l'adolescente venait de lui parler en international et ne releva donc pas son ton pour le moins désobligeant. Cinq paires d'yeux se tournèrent alors vers elle et Duo s'exclama, exprimant le sentiment général :

-"Tu parle notre langue!… Ca fait vingt minutes que Quatre et moi on se casse la tête pour trouver le moyen de te comprendre et toi tu… 

-Tu te trompes.

-Que…quoi??

-Cela fait à peu près trois minutes que je comprends votre langue. Si je ne me trompe pas c'est un dérivé du latin. N'est-ce pas?

Ce fut Wufei qui répondit, sur un ton d'historien :

-"Tu as raison. Lorsque les ingénieurs commencèrent à concevoir les colonies, ils voyaient celle-ci comme une nouvelle chance pour l'humanité. Leur désir de changement les mena à chercher une nouvelle langue pour remplacer l'américain qui était représentatif d'un temps qu'il voulait révolu. Le latin leur parut idéal. Ils le simplifièrent et, une fois les colonies achevées, le proposèrent au peuple spatial qui approuva. Depuis ce jour cette langue a évolué, pour finalement devenir universelle."[2]

-"Tu m'étonnera toujours Wuffy !!" regard de la mort qui tue vers un Maxwell pas du tout impressionné. 

-"Maintenant, dit-nous qui tu es."déclara froidement Heero.[3]

Ignorant totalement le pilote de Wing, l'adolescente se tourna vers Duo :

-"Je m'appelle Divna, fille du tzar Vladimir et grande prêtresse du Dieu Nataku."proclama-t-elle avec une certaine fierté et scrutant attentivement la réaction de l'américain.

Le Dieu de la Mort resta con face à cette déclaration, faite avec le plus grand naturel, alors que Wufei manquait de s'étrangler : cela ne suffisait-il pas que cette fille l'ait le privé de sa propre mort, l'empêchant ainsi d'être délivré de toute cette souffrance et cette haine qui le hantaient, et, le liant à elle, selon les principes ancestraux de son clan? Il fallait en plus qu'elle soit folle! Se prétendant prêtresse d'un culte en perdition depuis des siècles et dont les derniers fragments furent anéantit en même temps que L5 et son peuple! Le pilote de l'Altron dût rassembler toute sa volonté pour ne pas laisser libre cour à sa colère et sa frustration.

-"Eh! D'où tu débarques? Il n'y a plus ni tzar, ni prêtresse depuis longtemps! Arrête de te foutre de nous!" balança Duo, à bout de patience et gêné par l'attention dont il était l'objet.      

 [1] le mot que tu cherche c'est : "jalousie" Heero-chan... il est désespérant vous trouvez pas?! 

 [2] ben vi il est culturé mon Fei-fei à moa!!!

 [3] délicatesse Heero délicatesse, regard bleu cobalt ravagé par l'incrédulité : dé...li...ca...koa? soupir de moi et mon Duo : vraiment désespérant....

une petite review pour me donner votre avis?!


	6. Chapitre 5

Auteur : Akuma

Disclaimer : les G-boys  ne sont hélas pas à moi... la vie est dure avec moi!! "_"

**                                               Chapitre V     **

Je ne comprends pas, la fondation ne suit plus aucun des conseils que je lui avais donnée! Nous courrons droit à la guerre civil, quand comprendront-ils que pour conquérir un pays il faut d'abord apprivoiser son peuple? Si Romfehler continue de massacrer les soldats des dernières bases de  l'Alliance, le peuple cessera définitivement de la voir comme son protecteur et allié pour seulement la haïre et la craindre, et ainsi tout mon travail aura était inutile. 

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, tirant brutalement Treize de ses réflexions. 

-"Vous m'avez fait demander, Votre excellence ?"

-"Ha, Lady Une, commença-t-il en regardant affectueusement la jeune femme qui avait tant souffert par amour pour lui, j'ai un service à vous demander ma chère, voyez-vous c'est aujourd'hui que Oz doit remettre son rapport à la fondation, en main propre, le net est trop peu fiable pour des informations aussi confidentielles."

-"Je suis au courant de cette procédure mais n'est-ce pas le colonel Merquize qui est chargé de cette mission? "     

-" En effet, mais vous connaissez aussi bien que moi le mépris que la fondation ressent envers Zechs, je ne voudrais lui permettre de me priver d'un de mes meilleurs hommes sous prétexte que ses ambitions lui paraissent un peu trop idéalistes. Je suis donc contraint d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre, et vous êtes la seule personne en qui j'ai une totale confiance."

-"Vous n'avez aucun besoin de vous justifier, je serais fière de porter ce rapport en votre nom."

-"Merci, Lady." 

Treize ressentit une immense peine, comme après chacune de ses conversations avec elle, il ne supportait pas d'être témoin de l'amour et du dévouement qu'elle lui vouait et qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui rendre. Certes, il l'aimait tendrement mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'amour qu'il portait à Zechs, bien qu'il n'avouerait jamais être autant attaché au jeune colonel…

Ecartant ces pensées déprimantes, il décida que son attente n'avait que trop durée et qu'il fallait qu'il apprenne la vérité sur ce pilote de gundam qui portait la "marque" de sa famille. 

Quand il revint de son ancien manoir, qu'il avait transformé en base de Oz, et, où étaient cachées les archives de l'histoire de sa famille, il trouva Zechs dans son bureau l'air plutôt inquiet. 

-"Je t'en pris, fait comme chez toi Milliard' !"ironisa le dirigeant de Oz

-"C'est pas le moment Treize! Cela fait plus d'une heure que je tente de joindre Lady Une d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu ne saurais pas où elle est par hasard? Non que son absence me déplaise mais nous avons toute une attaque à planifier et si je le fais sans elle je vais encore avoir droit à un long discours sur le fait qu'elle a autant de capacité que moi, que ELLE elle partage les mêmes idéaux que Mr Treize, pour finir par une quasi-accusation de traîtrise!"

-"Milliardo! Ne parle pas d'elle de cette façon! Tu sais aussi bi…"

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit soudain à la volée, coupant Kushrenada , et laissant entrer une Lady Une qui paraissait de très mauvais poil (si, si pire que d'habitude!). Treize lui lança un regard interrogatif mais quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux du colonel Une, il ne fut confronté qu'à deux flammes haineuses dont le combustible était la folie. Il resta pétrifié, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait bien put bouleverser à ce point sa Lady. Profitant de sa léthargie, Une se tourna vers Zechs arme au poing et lui fit don d'un regard dont le dégoût était presque palpable. Ne sachant comment réagir face à elle, Merquise sortit à son tour son arme mais sans grande conviction : certes il ne portait pas Lady Une dans son cœur et elle, le détestait purement mais en venir à se battre était une réaction un peu démesurée! Hélas, la jeune femme ne semblait pas partager ce point de vu, une détonation retentit, envoyant une balle se loger dans la main droite de Zechs, le forçant à lâcher son arme, et tirant Treize de sa torpeur. 

-"Tu va mourir Merquise! Tu n'approcheras plus jamais maître Treize! C'est moi qui devrais être à ses côtés! Tu ne le mérites pas!" 

Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles Lady Une avait levé son arme, jusqu'à tenir le blond en joue, elle le regardait à présent avec jouissance, un sourire sadique plaqué sur le visage. Zechs ne pouvait faire aucun geste sans aggraver un peu plus sa situation, il se contentait donc de la fixer de ses yeux bleu azur qui prenaient à présent des tons métalliques tant se concentrait dans son regard toute sa haine et son mépris envers elle. Mais ses yeux se seraient-ils mis à brûler de toutes les flammes de l'enfer que la jeune femme n'aurait pas bougé d'un pouce. La démence se lisant de plus en plus nettement sur ses traits, elle murmura d'une voix dévorée par la haine "adieux" puis une balle partit, et peu de temps après un corps sans vie heurta le sol. Le tir avait été précis, ne laissant aucune chance à son destinataire. Le visage ravagé par une immense tristesse, Treize baissa son arme et posa son regard sur le corps inanimé de celle qu'il avait conduit jusqu'à la schizophrénie puis la folie. _Jamais je ne me le pardonnerais…_

-"Tu peux répéter??!!" s'étrangla Duo se demandant  si cette fille se foutait de leur gueule ou était juste complètement folle. 

-"Tu as très bien compris, il y a actuellement dans votre monde un démon ancestral et extrêmement puissant "

-"Arrête de nous faire perdre notre temps." 

Divna posa  un regard glacial sur Heero et déclara d'un ton tout aussi gelé :

-"Je vous fait perdre votre temps? Vraiment? Alors répond à mes question : comment se fait-il que les soldats que vous affrontez soient indétectables par vous et moi, ni par leurs pas ni par leur respiration (elle appuya fortement sur ce dernier mot)? (elle laissa planer sa question puis reprit) Je vous ais entendus parler, comment expliquez-vous que vos ennemis soient subitement devenus d'excellents combattants, qu'aucunes de vos missions n'est aboutit depuis plus d'un mois? Alors?"

Ces déclarations les laissèrent pensifs, dit de cette manière il est vrai qu'il y avait de quoi se poser des questions; mais c'étaient stupide il devait y avoir une explication rationnelle à tout ça...bien qu'ils ne la trouvaient pas. 

-"Raconte-nous ton histoire, qui est ce prétendu démon? Et qu'a-t-il avoir avec toi?" par ces mot Duo s'attira les regards atterrés de ses coéquipiers."Ca ne coûte rien de l'écouter!" Le Dieu De La Mort qui se justifie! Telle fut la pensée commune des 4 G-Boy.

-"Il a raison autant explorer toutes les explications possibles de la métamorphose de Oz." Quatre n'était pas vraiment convaincu de ce qu'il disait mais Duo avait l'air de tenir à écouter cette fille.

-"Très bien, il y a ...heu... il y a sûrement très longtemps (plusieurs siècles je pense), deux familles extrêmement plus puissantes que les autres dominaient  Valdara."

-"Où se trouve ce pays?" interrogea le petit blond

-"Un peu de respect je te pris, ce pays, comme tu dis fut le plus puissant et le plus resplendissant Empire jamais créé!" Son ton était sec et cassant empreint d'une fierté arrogante, ses traits déjà très fins, se muèrent en une beauté écrasante, quasi divine. Tout en elle exprimait une supériorité que même Heero n'aurait démentit, vestige de la puissance qu'elle détenait au temps jadis.

Tous restèrent un instant subjugués par ce changement si brutal, si frappant et si total.

-"Je ne sais pas le nom que vous lui donnait aujourd'hui, reprit-elle d'un voix calme et mesurée qui fit soupirer les cinq jeunes hommes de soulagement, son attitude d'il y a un instant les avait réellement troublés. Mais cela n'a aucune importance pour la suite, car, il est évident que mon royaume a disparut depuis bien longtemps. Donc en ce temps la lignée des  Kushrenada et...."

Des remarques et questions en tous genres volèrent dans la pièce, toutes remplies de surprise.

-"Je vous en prie, laissaient moi finir, c'est une longue histoire et nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Ils se turent, trouvant soudain plus d'intérêt au discours de la prêtresse. Les Kushrenada et ma famille régnaient "ensembles" sur l'Empire, tout ce passa relativement bien pendant plus d'un siècle, nous avions réussit à oublier nos différents et à faire prospérer notre royaume jusqu'à un statut inégalé de puissance et de prospérité. Afin que vous compreniez la suite, je vais vous expliquer, en simplifiant, l'organisation de nos deux familles. Tout d'abord il faut que vous sachiez que notre puissance résultait de nos immenses...heu... je pense que vous diriez "pouvoirs magiques". Elle leva la main pour prévenir toutes interventions. Le chef de famille, Tzar, comme nous l'appelions...

elle fit une pause, envahit d'une soudaine mélancolie au souvenir des personnes qu'elle avait aimé et qui avaient partagé sa vie. Il n'y eut aucun geste pendant son silence, et la douleur que Duo lisait dans les yeux de leur oratrice le convaincu de la véracité de ses dires. Au bout de quelques instants le visage de Divna devint impassible et elle reprit d'un ton mesuré :

...les deux Tzars possédaient au début de leur règne commun des pouvoirs immenses (qu'aucun ne saurait surpasser) et égaux, à peu de chose près. Ils étaient, l'un comme l'autre, entourés de mages (ils portaient le nom de mages mais n'étaient pour la plus par que de vieux sages plus versés dans l'art de diriger un royaume que dans la nécromancie), de chevaliers-mages (hommes et femmes sachant à la fois manier les armes et lancer des sorts), et des "serviteurs intimes" de leur dieu protecteur. J'étais à cette époque la plus haut placée dans cette dernière catégorie, plus grande admiratrice de notre merveilleuse déesse..."

Bip bip bip....

-"Mission. Tu finira ton histoire plus tard." 

Voilà, ça devient plus clair? Une review pour me donner votre avis?? ^_^            

 


End file.
